Phantom
Appearance The Phantom is a ghostly monster with no lower body, and eyes that have been sewn shut. He floats above the ground and wears ripped, grey coloured clothing. When attacking he uses both arms and swats in front of himself. Gameplay The Phantom is always visible to survivors, and conversely the Phantom cannot see survivors at all. This is because the Phantom is blind. It's primary method of finding survivors is through it's extremely good hearing. Doing anything that makes a loud noise can be heard by the Phantom from any area on the stage, and doing these while the Phantom is nearby will reveal your location to the Phantom for a few seconds. Unlocking doors, prying wooden planks loose, running, clicking your torch, walking and walking into traps all make sounds that the Phantom can use to find you. The Phantom cannot set traps because the Phantom cannot see progress or objectives. However, traps are randomly set off during the game when survivors approach them. This means that just because a trap is set off does not mean that the Phantom has been there previously. Playing Against the Phantom * DO NOT RUN. Running around the stage makes a tremendous amount of noise, and will reveal you and draw the Phantom to you even if he is nowhere near you. * The Phantom cannot hear you if you are walking (regular WASD movement) unless he comes very close. If he does start to come close, use tip-toeing (ALT-WASD) or sneaking (CTRL-WASD) movements. These both use less noise, but force you to move even slower. ** Possibly a Bug: Using (CTRL-WASD) movement creates the same ammount of noise that regular Walking does. Currently (ALT-WASD) movement is the most silent. (This was tested and confirmed in-game). * You are briefly revealed to the Phantom if you walk into a trap. ENSURE that while sneaking around a Phantom in the halls that you do not walk past any objects that could randomly go off. * If you spot a Phantom, keep your distance. The Phantom can only find you if he walks RIGHT over you, which you'd be surprised how often will happen. The safest place to be, like with any monster, is nowhere near it. * The Phantom doesn't even know what doors are open or closed, so when unlocking doors keep all of them WIDE OPEN. This helps you to spot the Phantom as he moves around the stage, and gives you more avenues to escape to when he does come. * If the chase music starts and you know the Phantom is nowhere near you, quickly move somewhere else. He did, in fact, see you and is likely moving to your position. * DO NOT PANIC. Remember that the Phantom cannot see you, and running away as it moves towards you is a surer way to get yourself killed than staying still. * If the Phantom is about to walk over you, you have one last edge over it; the element of surprise. It doesn't know that it's about to walk over you, but you do. Use this to your advantage and run straight through the phantom as he touches you. The Phantom will be disorientated and unable to react in time, giving you a small lead in a chase that could be otherwise deadly. * When the Phantom sees you, run away from it as far as you can. Then, walk in one direction for about 3 seconds and IMMEDIATELY switch directions and continue to walk. Your outline fades after 3 seconds, therefore the Phantom will think you were going left when, in fact, you are now heading right. Be smart when versing against the Phantom. * Coordinated survivors can easily trick a Phantom that is guarding an area; One survivor gets its attention and runs off - hopefully to a place where they can shake the Phantom - while the rest of the survivors ransack whatever room it was patrolling. Think the most intense game of tag ever. * When playing against the Phantom it is better to leave you flashlight on throughout the course of the stage since it will only be alerted of your flashlight when you turn it on/ off. * After alerting the Phantom of your presence, as soon as you stop making any (loud) noise, it takes about 5 seconds for you to fade out of Phantom's perception. (Loud noises are anything that isn't ALT-WASD movement). Playing As the Phantom * On smaller stages, patrol the hallways relentlessly, paying special attention to any kind of funnel points. * On larger stages, the phantom can be avoided completely by smart survivors, but distant survivors will be revealed if a trap goes off near them. * Swiping as you walk through high traffic corridors will sometimes net you kills, but more often than not it scares survivors who are hiding into running early, giving you an even easier chance of killing them. * The monster always spawns in the location furthest from the survivor spawns. Try and straight away make it to the area furthest from your spawn, as the survivors are likely to be there. * On smaller stages, survivors that manage to evade you after being discovered tend to sneak into corners, usually trapping themselves. * If there's a door without a window (you won't be able to tell if a door has one or not) you can hide behind it and wait for survivors. Usually they'll be startled as they open the door to find you and reveal themselves, and maybe even other nearby survivors. * Phantom can control doors, even if he doesn't see them. If you attempt to hold Left Mouse Button on an Area where you assume a door would normaly be, and you do not perform your standart swiping attack, then you most likely managed to click the door. You can drag the door around the same way you do as survivor. This can sometimes give you an indicator as to whether a survivor you assumed were trapped passed you or not.